mysticalcreatureislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlocks
Warlocks are devolvation of the Human species. They can use magik to their advantage, and use it in many different forms, such as healing, blending in, changing appearence etc. Homes Warlocks mainly live in Warlock Woods, a wooded area filled with tents and their cauldren they stole from the Sorcerers . Some also live in their home land of Scotland, where their cousin species, the Sorcerers live. Diet Warlocks mainly eat food they steal from the Sorcerers, because of their rivalry (see here) and the food items they gather, which is actually a rare occurence. Abilities Warlocks have the power to use magik through the use of spells they cast with their wands. Each warlock chooses a path at the age of 10 (Human years) and they get tattoos on their arm that represent the path they've choosen. The Warlock paths are as follows: Healers - Self-explanatory. They can heal them selves and others with their spells. Most healers can only heal minor wounds that don't do much damage, like a knife cut, or getting attacked by a Human. Some of the older Healers, whose tattoos have faded, can heal major wounds like a sword through your stomache, or a bite from a Merfolk. None can heal mortal wounds, like getting your face eaten by a Kelpie, or an injection of Human DNA. Jumpers - Warlocks who, with their spells, can transport themself, or other objects some distance away. They can't go from one side of the Island to the other, but can transport about 25 Mermen from where they were standing. Blenders - Not the electronic device of frozeny goodness, the Warlocks who take this path can, with a flick of their wand, change their color to match the backround behind them. Experts at camoflauge and eating fried chicken, they are handy to have when being chased by a Troll. Almost like the chameleon from Human myths, except Blenders actually exist. Slashers - These Warlocks can always be seen with swords, knives, or anyother weapon that can cut you, hanging off of them, along with Nymphs, and Pixies, because they think the Warlocks of this path are "hot". They can use their spells to control their array of weapons, and females, to attack you with the swish of their wand. Feirce advasaries, their only known weakness is Empsae, because they are so ugly. Changers - Warlocks who can change their appearence at will. Also known as "Drag Warlocks" because most like to pretend to be women. Watch out, cause you never know if that cute Mermaid your making out with will turn into this oddball of a species. Appearence Warlocks are a humaniod looking species, other than the tattos most have. Dressed in patchwork and stiched up rags, not the best in terms of "fancy" but an all-around "OK". Warlocks who follow diffrent paths also dress differently. Changers like wearing loose clothing that can come easily if there's a change in size. Slashers have ripped up clothing, because the Pixies like nibbling on it. Blenders wear almost all clothing that's covered in mud, so they can blend in without being completly naked, while Jumpers and Healers like wearing the normal rags. Known Warlocks *Grang *Phobus *Rahal *Acrel(twins) *Relac(twins) *Aroy *Ader *Kormak *Keziah History Enemies Sorcerers. Ever since that fateful sea voyage.